


Linus and Lucy

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex and Kelley spend their evening watching one of their favorite Christmas movies together.





	

Alex laid back against Kelley as the music for A Charlie Brown Christmas started. She brought her mug of hot chocolate up to her mouth, blowing gently on the warm liquid. She could smell the peppermint from the candy cane perched between Kelley’s lips above her. 

“This is one of my all time favorites,” Kelley said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Alex. 

“I know.” Alex chuckled. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, covering them up. Their small home had turned into a Christmas wonderland over the weekend. Their tree was up and fully decorated with all sorts of bulbs, lights and even ribbons and bows. Their mantle was adorned with garland, candles and reindeer. There wasn’t a room in the home that hadn’t been swept up in the whirlwind of Christmas, even the bathroom had Christmas towels and holiday scented soaps. Alex loved this time of year but Kelley took it to a whole new level.

“Lucy reminds me of you,” Kelley whispered, kissing the side of Alex’s head.

“Um… I’m slightly offended by this.” Alex laughed and Kelley tightened her grip again.

“Oh no, no no. I mean that in a good way…”

“Kelley, how exactly could you mean that in a good way?” Alex laughed. 

“What I mean is you remind me of the good things in her. Like you’re stubbor—” Kelley stopped when she saw the glare that Alex was shooting at her.

“You’re digging a hole, love.” 

“Her passion?”

“That’s better.” Alex smirked, kissing Kelley before focusing back on the show. “I can’t believe you compared me to a bully.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kelley said, laughing and shaking her head. 

“I love Schroder,” Alex said, cuddling back into Kelley, “he’s my favorite.”

“It’s cause he’s stubborn.” 

“Watch it O’Hara, you just got let off the hook.” 

“It’s cause he’s musical?” Kelley tried and Alex laughed, moving up to kiss her. 

“It’s because he’s smart and talented, just like you.” Alex smiled up at Kelley who grinned down at her.

“Oh and people think I’m the softie out of the two of us. You're all mushy on the inside. It’s so cute!” Kelley kissed Alex again who snuggled down into the blanket further. 

“Watch your movie before you embarrass yourself girl.” Alex snickered to herself, Kelley kissed the back of her head.

“Just remember you chose me.”

“I know, I wouldn’t chose any differently either. You’re my favorite.”

“More than Schroder?”

“Oh, I don’t know that’s a hard choice.” Alex smirked. “I’ll have to get back to you on that one.”

“Take your time Lucy.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but I'm thinking I'll do a few shorter one shots for the holiday season while I try to wrap up other longer fics I've been working on.


End file.
